Raura: Haha Yeah 3-1-2015 One-Shot
by RoseJullietR5
Summary: Ross made the mistake of opening a Instagram DM...


Today was that type of day were your busy but not that busy. The type of day to have a couple of hours to kill, but no time to chill.

He hated these days, he would much rather be moving non-stop or not moving at all. And he loved the busy days, it kept his mind clear and it wouldn't drift off to much.

That morning he and his siblings had heard the final record for Album 2. He fell in love with the sound and the vibe just controlled him. In this album most lyrics were written by him and his siblings, so in everything he took credit for, it was inspired by her. Now it's not like she wasn't his inspiration for the LOUDER Album, because she totally was, but for the first album, the words weren't his, the ideas and creation yes, lyric credits went to the writers, and that wasn't enough for him.

Anyway he had time to waste before rehearsal for their upcoming hang, so he naturally trolled through twitter. Nothing caught his attention, and he wouldn't open his notifications. The reason: Once he started to scroll thought them, he could never stop, it was like a unhealthy addiction.

His eldest brother had called him from his room. He walked slowly as he was day-dreaming once again. Finally reaching his destination, he was greeted by his brother.

"Dude, New Beat Fund are having another SundayFunday you in?" Sunday Funday held the innocence of what you might think a couple of friends playing in a playground in a sunny Sunday afternoon, wrong, it meant this killer party hosted by a fellow band who were also a close group of friends fo him and his siblings. It meant partying 'till dawn and getting more than wasted, forgetting about the girl. Just like their song "Can't Forget About You" ...read between the lines. He had started going to these type of parties this summer, and in all honesty he loved them, they made him forget.

Even though he was positive that he was in, he still was a bit hesitant for he had a very early call time tomorrow "Who's coming out of us" he questioned

"Well Ryland and Rydel are a definite no. Ry is having dinner with dad, while mom and Dell are having some girl time tonight. Ell is visiting some of his old friends, and Rocky is of course gonna be the first one there, well after me." his brother joked

He chuckled "Well, I have to see if I have the energy after rehearsal, cause I have a early call time, but either or i'm almost 100% positive that i'll go, I'll confirm later though" the younger boy states and after a couple of more minutes he leaves the room on quest to look for his tallest brother, the reason very clear... write another song.

He walks into the garage to find his longest-haired brother on his phone chuckling.

"Yo!" he greets while taking a seat.

"Dude, I was gonna call you but I got distracted"

"Why you laughing anyway?" he questioned while tuning his guitar

"Got a text from Ryland telling me to bring him a water bottle and that he's in his room...the dude loves to dream"

"Classic Ryland" he chuckles "Anyway wanna finish that song"

"Yeah, I was gonna call you but I got sidetracked"

They soon start to finish and when they where finalizing the editing process there only sister and there bestfriend now also her boyfriend joined them.

"Ross!" she sang in multiple times in multiple tones... his sister who was 21 often acted like a 7 year old "every single social media account I have are flooded with beautiful pictures and I'm 100% certain yours are too" she said with a mischievous grin while sitting at her boyfreinds sanxuary... the drums.

"Delllll, just spill" He whined like... well like a 7 year old, while placing his guitar down

"Ross, I don't spill surprises or good moments" she states while smirking, her smirk soon turns into a scowl because the three boys had started chuckling.

"Says the girl who told her boyfriend the Christmas present she got him 3 days before Christmas. Back me up Ellington" he states while his smirk grew by the second

"Sorry Princess, but I gotta agree with Ross on this" His best friend states while leaning on the wall

"Well thank you, it's nice to know my brother and boyfriend are against me, Rocky I know you'll love his reaction when he see's the pictures, you with me"

His brother was on his phone and smirked at his sister "Oh Rydel, I've been on your side ever since you started talking"

She giggles and walks to the door "I rest my case, Anyway rehearsal is in 2 hours so until then I'm going out with Ryland for Donuts, Byeeee... GoodLuck Ross 'cause your gonna need it... Thank you Rockyy... and I love y'all"

With that his sister left as his brother stood up "Guys I'm out too, got a call from Lex, Gonna go meet up with her" His brother states

"How you holding up" He states his voice full of concern

"I don't know, I really love her and I miss her like crazy, really praying that she'll come around and we'll be back together and better than ever"

"Hopefully she'll know you were drunk and that it meant nothing" His best friend replies

His brother nods and leaves with a quick "See you at rehearsals"

He and his best friend chill and laugh at whatever, than both go there separate ways.

Soon enough he finds himself home alone and the boredom led to him scrollng through instagram. He notices that he has much more DMs than usual. Cautiously pressing on one DM, he saw a preview of what the message held. Taking nothing into consideration because curiosity built up he pressed on it while thinking "it's not like anyone would know" . Once the picture loaded, his heart started beating a mile a minute, and was stuck in awe.

It was the girl who influenced his music "Fuck" he thought. He couldn't stop staring at the picture. The picture he was currently staring at was a badass school chick. He scrolled down and read the message. The message shocked him in a way because it was very bold and clear. His shockness soon turned into laughter. He knew he was 'shipped' with the chick but he never knew fans would take it to that extent.

His enjoyment soon took dominance over his well-being. He had found himself opening 3 more, and each picture got sexier by the second and each picture was joined by very 'loving' advice.

He was brought back to reality when his younger brother called "Dude! Rehearsal starts in 30 minutes, Get your ass into the studio now!" His brothers managment side was full swing.

"Yes, sir" he joked sarcastically but his mind was still intoxicated by a certain someone.

His younger brother chuckled and told him to stop by there parents house to bring their momma's famous cookies, stating none of his siblings listened and if he doesn't eat them he might die. He rolled his eyes at his brothers over-dramatic relationship with food.

He cleared his mind when he caught up with his mom, for the mama's boy hasn't seen her for 2 days.

He joined his siblings 15 minutes later. During rehearsal his mind was still racing but he seemed to cover up and slightly get lost in the music, well the lyrics he wrote were about her. Soon enough he started to get distracted, lost in his own world, his solos were horrific and he was just plain out of it. His siblings noticed right away, and they all knew the purpose of his behavior so it was only rightful that his older brother called for a break, and they were all very thankful for they've been rehaersing for more than 2 hours.

He sat outside with his bestfriend he once again opened twitter, he sarcastically replied to the dude in front of him via tweet, posted a picture and captioned it "Wet chair, don't care.". Then scrolling down his TL, he was greeted by a picture of her, as if it was a wake-up call he once again opened his instagram and scrolled through his DMs debating on weather he should open another one. He of course couldn't help it and opened two more DMs and this time he lost all chill and his attempt to look 'care-free'.

He DM'd the fan, asking her WHERE THE HELL THESE PICTURES WERE FROM, but in the most chilled and carless tone, if only the fan knew that he was soaking right now, and not just because of the wet chair he was currently sitting on, or the fact that he's been out of it all day, or that his heart was currently beating as if he just ran the olympics and won 1st place, and finally if only she knew that his mind was no longer sanitary.

"NKD Magazine. You like them" or something between those lines he just skimmed through her reply, but was extremely greatful she took time to tweet him back.

"Haha yeah." If only she knew...

The conversation was extended and once he had thanked her and bid his regards. His mind went total KABOOM.

'Wow, she's on the cover of NKD Magazine without her music career even starting.' He though, he was beyond proud of her, she was one of the most hard-working person he knew and just the thought of her working on her music for 2 and a half years made hime overly excited for the album she's releasing later this year.

He loved the fact that even though the photo-shoot was sexy as hell it was still very dorky... take her muscle tank for instance, 'oh that girl and puns' he thought. He's currently staring at a zoom-up for her picture on the car .

Now he knew a side of her no-one outside of her personal life knew, the somewhat of a rebel. The side that is out driving in her car singing along to her music at 3am, or the side that got drunk at parties but never truly wasted, or the the side that loved to party and live life to the fullest. The bra that showed didn't shock him, but the fact that she showed a peek of her personal life is what shocked him.

But she was smart, she knew how to seperate her personal and public lives. She's still that innconet dork who creepingly loved shool, who's kindness had no limit, who listend to every rule, and her love for others was unconditional and limitless yet she still had 'fun'.

The pictures and messages did him no-good, so don't judge him if someone told you he was the first to arrive at NewBeatFunds Party. Knowing he hasn't spoken to her all day drove him crazy, so naturally he got wasted, and had a blast celebrating and being thankful.

The next day he wakes up smiling, by 2 pm he's out the door and driving to their sanxuary. She was already there waiting for him. It was were they always met, hidden from the outside world they found it when they were 16 and only there family members know about it. She greeted him with a huge smile standing up on the tips of her toes so they can share one of there many passionate kisses.

While kissing her he was thinking, not because he wasn't interested, (because he most definitley was), but because of what their fans sent him. If only they knew that she was currently cuddling into their embrace, that she was his and he was her's, and that she was the love of his life. If only they knew that "side bitch" was actually a distraction to everyone who ships them, so they can peacefully be together with no hate from anyone. If only they knew...

Did he like the pictures?

Haha yeah. he might answer...

If only you knew...


End file.
